


decorating a Christmas tree as told by Seon (mainly)

by raysoflight11



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: ah back to the pain of having to tag all of them again, christmas kinda, i miss them, will maybe edit later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raysoflight11/pseuds/raysoflight11
Summary: they decorate a tree
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	decorating a Christmas tree as told by Seon (mainly)

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this because chult was kinda revived  
> yeah idk what to write so uh sorry that it’s bad  
> will probably edit this later

Early Merry Christmas

“Heeseung!” Jungwon called out from behind the tree. “Come look!”

“I can see.” Heeseung smiled staring up at the Christmas tree set in the middle of the yard. They were at Seon’s house because he was the only one who actually owned a house among them (their parents would’ve never allowed them knowing what the 23 of them had done in the past, though it wasn’t like Seon was particularly happy about this either and just tolerated potentially having his house burned down because Hanbin asked him). 

“Hey,” Sunghoon smiled, bringing out a box of decorations into the snow, placing them beside the tree. “Just in time.”

“It’s time to start decorating!” Taki and Niki popped out from a corner each holding a string of Christmas lights.

“Yeah, yeah, hurry up already,” Seon groaned, holding a large cup of cheap coffee. It was his 5th cup of the day. Heeseung checked the time on his watch. It was 3 PM. Nothing out of the ordinary then.

“Watch your caffeine intake,” K sighed.

“Shut it K,” Seon grumbled back. K was the oldest. Well K actually wasn’t his real name, but calling him K was a habit, and he would remain K to all the other boys.

“Well if you look at that, Heeseung’s finally here.” Heeseung tilted his head up to see Nicholas and Jay leaning on the balcony. 

“Hey you two.” Heeseung grinned.

“So is everyone here now?” Sungchul asked.

“No, we’re still missing Hanbin,” Sunoo whined.

“Wasn’t he the one who suggested we do this in the first place?” Euijoo raised an eyebrow.

“Details, details.” Daniel waved his hand. 

Kyungmin and Jaebeom shrugged.

“Hey guys, help me out here?” Taeyong popped his head out from a corner, wearing a penguin hat. “Hanbin brought some more decorations.”

“Don’t we have enough already..?” Jaeho sweat dropped.

“Lighten up, it’s Christmas!” Jimin laughed, grabbing a few ornaments out of the box Taeyong was carrying.

“Can we get onto the actual decorating now?” Jake asked.

“I call putting the star on!” Niki and Taki yelled out at the same time.

“Okay, okay,” Seon chuckled. “You guys can do it together.”

“Let’s get on with decorating!” Jungwon yelled, swinging an arm around Geonu. “C’mon, let’s go!”

“Where’s the ladder?” Jimin asked, staring up at the tree.

“Ladders are for the short,” Daniel snorted. A minute later he screamed. Jimin had decided to stuff snow down his jacket in retaliation. “Okay, okay, I get it!” Daniel shouted.

“Look!” Yoonwon shouted, waving at them. 

“What’s up?” Seon asked. He walked over to look. “Oh.”

Jay and Nicholas had wrapped themselves in the Christmas lights and were parading around all over the place. Well wherever they could move. Well the 2 feet they could actually move before tripping. To the side Sunghoon, Euijoo, and Jake were laughing.

“They seem awfully cheerful,” K grinned, looking at the 20 boys in front of them.

“Mhm.” Hanbin smiled brightly indeed.

“It’s almost winter break after all.” Seon stared fondly the boys in front of the trio. “They deserve to rest.”

“Indeed.” Hanbin chuckled, before standing up. “Well, I’m gonna go join ‘em, and you guys should too.”

“Sounds good,” K called back. “Give us a minute.”

“Need to grab some coffee,” Seon said apologetically.

“How do you drink so much?” K snorted. “I’ll never understand.”

“There’s no need to. You aren’t me after all.”

“Fair.”

“Look at this!” Taki smiled, holding up an ornament. “It’s so pretty.”

They were finally staring to decorate. All 23 of them had gathered around, and were going through the decorations.

“All of them are pretty, Taki,” Kyungmin smiled.

“Yeah, but look!” Taki waved the ball around.

“Can I eat this?” Jimin asked, holding up a candy cane.

“Uh sure I guess.” Youngbin shrugged. It’s not like he was responsible for decorations anyways.

They had gotten Nicholas and Jay unwrapped from the lights, and the lights were now wrapped properly around the tree.

“Geonu! Look!” Jungwon held up a star. 

“It’s pretty,” Geonu said, smiling.

“Yoonwon, help me out here!” Taeyong called out from beside a snowball. Well 2 snowballs now that Seon got a better look.

“Coming, coming!” Yoonwon shouted, running with 2 sticks in hand.

“A snowman?” Hanbin questioned. “Let me help! I’ll make the head!”

And so, by 5 PM, the boys had managed to decorate the tree, build a snowman, go through a cup of coffee and 25 cups of hot chocolate, and kept Seon’s house intact (much to his relief).


End file.
